gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Don't Stop Believin'
Don't Stop Believin' (en español No Pares De Creer), es una canción presentada en los episodios Pilot, The Rhodes Not Taken, Sectionals y Journey. Además, esta canción es presentada en la película Glee: The 3D Concert Movie, así como también está incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 1 y en el videojuego Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1. La versión original pertenece a la banda Journey. Esta canción se ha convertido en el emblema de la serie. La canción volverá a ser escuchada en el episodio número 19 de la Cuarta Temporada ("Sweet Dreams") y serà interpretada solamente por Rachel Berry, durante su audición para Funny Girl Contexto de la Canción Pilot Es la primer canción bien organizada cantada por New Directions, cuando solo se componía rojo.jpg rojo 3.jpg rojo 4.jpg rojo 5.jpg rojo 6.jpg rojo 7.jpg rojo 8.jpg por Finn, Rachel, Artie , Mercedes, Tina y Kurt. The Rhodes Not Taken Más tarde la vuelven a cantar en el episodio The Rhodes Not Taken con Quinn haciendo el solo de Rachel con Finn, pero durante la presentación ella se va corriendo del escenario para vomitar, debido a su embarazo. Sectionals También es cantada en el episodio Sectionals por el coro del Haverbrook School for the Deaf luego de robarla de la lista de canciones de New Directions que les entregó Sue. Journey La canción también fue interpretada por New Directions como parte de un medley de Journey en el episodio final de la primera temporada. En la versión completa de la canción como se interpreta en las Regionales, cinco de los seis miembros originales del club cantan solos (Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, Rachel y Finn), siendo Tina la única en no tener solos de esta canción. Sweer Dreams: Rachel cantara Don't stop believing con Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Finn y Artie. Ella tendría un sueño cantando con todos ellos y después terminaría la canción en su audición para Funny Girl(este episodio es de la cuarta temporada) The Glee Project La canción fue realizada, en el episodio Glee-Ality, como su tarea de la semana final, con Ryan Murphy, como "Invitado Especial". Fue Cantada por los cuatro finalistas: Damian McGinty, Lindsay Pearce, Alex Newell y Samuel Larsen; Pero son detenidos apenas comienzan y les pregunta si habían preparado alguna coreografía, ante lo cual Lindsay responde que muy poco. Entonces, Murphy les dice que tiene algo que puede ayudar con su presentación. La puerta se abre e ingresan los 8 participantes previamente eliminados, quien van corriendo hacia los finalistas para abrazarlos, y luego entre todos hacen una excelente versión de la canción. Robert Ulrich les dice que esta vez no habrá un ganador del desafío, ya que todo se centrará en que hagan todo lo posible por ganar la competencia. Otras Versiones La version de Quinn La version de Quinn de Don't Stop Believin' fue cantada en el episodio The Rhodes Not Taken, con Quinn cantando el solo de Rachel, debido a que el Sr. Shue quedó bastante impresionado con su audicion, y decepcionado con la presentacion en la asamblea de la escuela en Showmance. Durante la presentacion de su canción, ella sale corriendo a vomitar debido a las nauseas que le provocó el embarazo. Esta canción se escucha durante 28 segundos. Version de la Haverbrook School for the Deaf La version de Haverbrook fue canatada en el episodio Sectionals por el club glee de la escuela Haverbrook thumbSchool for the Deaf Choir. Ellos le robaron la cancion a New Directions, despues de que Sue les diera su repertorio; Ellos pierden contra New Directions a pesar de haberles robado las canciones. Version de las Regionales Esta canción también fue cantada por New Directions como parte de un Popurrí de Journey, para su primer final de temporada, en el cual mas miembros del club tuvieron un pequeño solo junto a Finn y Rachel. Esta canción fue cantada después de Faithfully y Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' como parte del Journey Medley. Version de The X Factor La cancion tambien fue presentada por el elenco el 4 de diciembre de 2010 durante la novena semana del show de talentos de inglaterra "The X Factor". La canción fue precedida por un pequeño video de Will y Sue. Es Interesante como se reparte la cancion entre el elenco de una forma mas equitativa con todos los miembros del elenco. Chris Colfer estuvo ausente, ya que él se encontraba en ese momento filmando escenas de los Warblers. Enlistando a Chord Overstreet como lo hicieron en la serie, a pesar de no haber empezado la temporada en Inglaterra. Los fans que aistieron se preguntaron sobre la ausencia de Kurt, pensando que habia sido remplazado por Sam, los fans tambien notaron la ausncia de Dijon Talton, debido a que ellos aún no habian visto el estreno de la Segunda Temporada y no estaban concientes de que su personaje habia sido eliminado. Letra Versión del episodio Pilot Finn: Just a small town girl Livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train goin' anywhere Rachel: Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit He took the midnight train goin' anywhere Finn: A singer in a smoky room Rachel: The smell of wine and cheap perfume Ambos: For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on Ambos: Strangers waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the nights Streetlights, people Living just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the nights Rachel: Working hard to get my fill Everybody wants a thrill Ambos: Payin' anything to roll the dice Just one more time Rachel: Some will win Ambos: Some will lose Some are born to sing the blues And now the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on Todos: Don't stop believin' Ambos: Hold on to that feelin' Todos: Streetlight, people Don't stop believin' Ambos: Hold on to that feelin' Todos: Streetlight, people Don't stop! Versión del episodio Journey Finn: Just a small town girl living in a lonely world She took the midnight train going anywhere Rachel: Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit He took the midnight train going anywhere Puck: A singer in a smoky room Santana: The smell of wine and cheap perfume Puck y Santana: For a smile, they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on Rachel y Artie: Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlight people living just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night Kurt: Working hard to get my fill Everybody wants a thrill Kurt y Finn: Paying anything to roll the dice just one more time Santana: Some will win Santana y Puck: Some will lose Some are born to sing the blues Mercedes y Artie: Oh, the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlight people living just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night Mercedes: Don't stop! New Directions: Don't stop believing Rachel y Finn: Hold on to that feeling New Directions: Street light people Don't stop believing Rachel y Finn: Hold on to that feeling New Directions: Street light people Don't stop Lanzamiento Comercial La canción fue liberada como descarga digital el 2 de Junio de 2009, y tuvo muy buena recepción en Australia, Estados Unidos y especialmente en Reino Unido, países en los cuales logró entrar en el top 5. Posteriormente fue relanzada como primer pista del álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 1, y más tarde se lanzó al mercado por tercera vez como parte del álbum Glee: The Music, Journey to Regionals. Recepción de la Crítica Aly Semigan de Entertainment Weekly elogió críticamente a la canción diciendo que "El show de Fox, Glee, pone al gusanillo del oído en el lugar que le corresponde." Y continúa diciendo "incluso si no eres de esos que les gustan los shows de coros (lo cual es, sinceramente, sorprendente), es bastante difícil resistirse a este." Semigan también la comparó con la versión original diciendo que "suena un poquito diferente en este episodio piloto que resulta ser una combinación entre "Fenómenos y Fanáticos" y "High School Musical", pero es una diferencia muy buena." Curiosidades *Esta canción ha sido presentada en cuatro capitulos *Todas las veces que se cantaron fue en la Primera Temporada *Se informó que Rachel interpretará la canción en el episodio "Sweet Dreams", episodio 19 de la cuarta temporada. Se desconoce si será un solo, dueto, versión acústica, etcétera. Listas Videos thumb|right|300px|Don't Stop Believin' - Glee (Performance) thumb|300px|left| Don't Stop Believin' (Regional Version) thumb|300px|left|Don't Stop Believin' - The X Factorthumb|300px|right|Escucha La Version Completa Imagen de Portada del Sencillo thumb|left|352px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Regionales Categoría:Canciones del episodio Pilot Categoría:Canciones del episodio Sectionals Categoría:Canciones del episodio Journey Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:canciones interpretadas más de una vez Categoría:The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Glee-Ality Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por los participantes de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones de Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Categoría:Glee: Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1 Categoría:Canciones del episodio The Rhodes Not Taken Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Quinn Categoría:Glee: The Music, Journey to Regionals Categoría:Canciones de Journey